I Love My Undine Dancers
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Eren menyukai seorang dancer bernama Levi karena memiliki keunikkan yang tak dimiliki oleh dancer manapun. Namun, ketertarikannya berhasil membuatnya terjebak dalam hal yang tak masuk akal karena ia tak hanya menemui seorang dancer, melainkan Twins Dancer. (Ere2Ri, SLOW UPDATE)


**Type : Multichapter**

 **Fandom : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **Genre : AU, Romance**

 **Rated : T (Rate sewaktu-waktu akan berubah tergantung alur ceritanya)**

 **Character :**

 **\- Eren**

 **\- Levi (Model** **切な顔** **P &** **弐様** **)**

 **\- Armin**

 **\- Mikasa**

 **Inspiration : Kumpulan MMD Levi dari dua model yang beda.**

 **Setting : Sekarang**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, dll.**

 **Warning :**

 **\- Violently Words hanya berlaku saat sudut pandang Levi.**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin - Hajime Isayama**

 **Model :** **弐様** **(Model Standing) & ****切な顔** **P (Model Sitting)**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 **Eren menyukai seorang** _ **dancer**_ **bernama Levi karena memiliki keunikkan yang tak dimiliki oleh** _ **dancer**_ **manapun. Namun, ketertarikannya berhasil membuatnya terjebak dalam hal yang tak masuk akal karena ia tak hanya menemui seorang** _ **dancer**_ **, melainkan** _ **Twins Dancer**_ **.**

* * *

 **~I Love My Undine Dancers~**

 **~Prolog~**

 _Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng!_

Bel masuk sekolah telah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing, tak terkecuali diriku yang hampir terlambat.

"Gaaahh! Selamat~!"

"Ah! Eren! Beruntung kau tidak terlambat!"

Beruntung, ya...?

"Itu karena Mikasa tidak membangunkanku!"

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu tapi kau yang tidak bangun, Eren."

Oke. Terserah. Lelah berdebat dengan wanita kaku seperti Mikasa.

Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku.

Namaku Eren Yaeger. Aku asal dari Jerman, namun pindah ke Jepang saat aku berusia lima tahun. Sekarang ini usiaku lima belas tahun, tentu sudah memasuki SMU. Hobiku... cukup berbeda dengan kebanyakan anak-anak... atau mungkin saja aku sedikit maniak dengan _youtube_.

Yah, situs _video_ yang terkenal dan mendunia ini. Aku sering melihat bahkan men- _download video_ di situs itu melalui _handphone_ -ku.

Kalian pasti berpikir bahwa aku suka men- _download Blue Film_ maupun berbau porno? Kalian salah jika kalian berpikiran seperti itu. Jujur saja, menjijikkan melihat hal semacam itu meskipun aku disogoki beberapa adegan dari teman-teman, seperti Connie, si kuda, Jean, dan yang lainnya, kecuali Armin.

Kalian akan tahu _video_ mana yang ingin kulihat tapi tidak sekarang. Karena pelajaran? Tentu saja. Dan itulah yang membuatku cepat bosan.

" _Cepatlah... Istirahat..."_ pikirku yang terus berkomat-kamit seperti do'a.

Selang beberapa jam, akhirnya waktu beristirahat tiba.

 _Handphone_ , _headset_ dan tentunya kuota telah tersedia untuk membuka _video_ dari _youtube_.

" _Ini dia~!"_ batinku saat setelah membuka situs _youtube_.

"Eren." Armin mengagetkanku dengan menepuk pundakku. Mengganggu saja.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan memasang wajah masam.

"Kau tidak ke kantin bersama kami?" tawarnya. Daripada ke kantin, lebih baik aku duduk manis di sini sambil melihat _video_.

"Tidak. Aku tetap di sini. Jika kalian ke kantin, silahkan saja." ucapku sembari memasang _headset_ yang sudah kusambungkan ke _handphone_.

"Apa kau ingin melihat _video dancer_ itu?" tebak Armin yang sangat tepat.

"Yap. Lagipula dia sudah membuat _video clip dance_ -nya sebulan yang lalu. Bahkan, hari ini aku akan ke _mall_ untuk melihat pertunjukkannya karena ada _event_ untuk para _dancer_." ucapku seraya mengeluarkan selembar tiket masuk _event_ dari tasku.

"Eren. Apa kau lupa kau harus—" Mikasa memulai omongan yang kubenci.

"Pulang setelah jam sekolah selesai? _Hell ya_! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Terserah aku mau kemana itu bukan urusanmu! Lagipula kau bukan saudaraku maupun keluarga intiku! Jangan sok menjadi ibu!" bentakku.

"Daripada kau melihat si _Chibi Dancer_ itu." baiklah itu hinaan.

"Dia lebih baik daripada kau yang tidak bisa berjalan menggunakan _high heels_." balasku menghinanya.

"Aku—"

"Sudah, sudah. Kami pergi ke kantin. Kami juga akan membawakan makanan untukmu." Armin menengahi adu mulut kami.

"Baiklah. Terserah dan terima kasih." ucapku kembali menatap _handphone_ -ku.

Tak lama, mereka tak terdengar lagi. Aku yakin, Armin telah menyeret Mikasa ke kantin. Akhirnya, bisa tenang juga.

" _Ketemu!"_ batinku setelah menemukan akun _dancer_ yang ada di _youtube_.

 _Dancer_? Yap. Tujuanku melihat _video_ adalah untuk melihat aksi seorang _dancer_ yang berhasil membuatku takjub. Namanya adalah...

Levi Ackerman.

Marganya sama dengan Mikasa, tapi mereka bukanlah satu keluarga besar Ackerman. Atau mungkin mereka adalah saudara jauh yang tidak saling mengenal?

Ah! Aku tidak peduli! Yang jelas, aku menemukan _video_ Levi yang baru saja dirilis sebulan yang lalu. Judulnya _**"Good Luck"**_ (【進撃のMMD】Good Luck(リップ配布)【aya m MMD】).

Kuperhatikan gerakannya dan tentu saja membuatku takjub bahkan menelan ludah dan menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

Levi Ackerman, seorang _Dancer_ yang memiliki keunikkan tersendiri dibandingkan para _dancer_ lainnya. Kenapa? Karena ada beberapa fakta yang membuatku tercengang.

Pertama, Levi seringkali atau bahkan saat ia menari, sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi. Datar. Namun, gerakan tariannya yang begitu luwes dan lincah sudah mewakili dari ekspresinya yang sangat sesuai dengan lagu yang menjadi _background_ -nya.

Kedua, setelah tampil, dia sama sekali tidak angkat bicara atau memberi komentar apapun. Mungkin alasanya tidak ingin memberitahukan apapun pada _fans_ -nya hingga terlihat misterius. Herannya, mengapa dia sering mem- _posting video_ saat ia beraksi di panggung maupun _video clip_? Kurasa bukan dia, tapi asisten atau orang yang mengangkat dirinya. Sedangkan Levi sendiri tidak berkomentar apapun setelah mengetahui akunnya yang ada di _youtube_.

Ketiga, aku kira dia benar-benar tidak menampakkan ekspresi. Beberapa _video clip_ miliknya, ia sempat menampakkan ekspresi. Entah menyeringai, entah tersenyum, apapun itu. Dia tidak memberitahukan mengapa hanya saat _video clip_ dia menampakkan ekspresinya sedangkan di panggung tidak pernah menampakkan. Mungkin disuruh. Mana mungkin keinginannya sendiri. Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Entah mengapa, saat aku melihat ekspresinya di _video clip_ membuatku tidak bisa berkomentar. Hanya satu kalimat, "Luar Biasa". Contohnya, _**"Hey Ho"**_ (【進撃のMMD】兵長で～Hey Ho～【カメラ配布】), _**"Let The Beat Hit 'em!"**_ (【進撃のMMD】兵長で～Let the beat hit em!【カメラ配布】). Ada yang terparah karena dia mengeluarkan seluruh ekspresinya, _**"Nobody's Business"**_ (【進撃のMMD】兵長でNobody's Business) dan _**"Machine"**_ (【進撃のMMD】兵長で～machine～).

Terakhir, dan ini baru saja yang kulihat di _video clip_ -nya, dia luwes menari dengan menggunakan _high heels_ bahkan tidak jatuh?! Kalau tidak percaya, lihat saja sendiri! Aku hanya bisa menganga melihatnya. Bagaimana bisa? Mungkin dia harus berlatih menggunakan high heels sebelum dia menggunakannya saat membuat _video clip_.

Aku sudah mengoleksi lima belas video clip miliknya. Sebanyak itu?! Tentu dia adalah bintang yang sedang naik daun.

Sial! Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat aksinya nanti! Sungguh! Aku memang _fans_ beratnya! Kumohon! Waktu cepatlah berlalu!

Selang beberapa jam, setelah pelajaran dan bla bla bla, akhirnya waktu sekolah telah usai. Aku langsung merapikan perlengkapan sekolahku dan segera beranjak. Tapi, Mikasa menahanku. Cih!

"Ada apa? Memaksaku pulang? Menarikku paksa?" tanyaku ketus pada Mikasa. Bukan adu mulut yang kuterima tapi sebuah roti _sandwich_ panjang yang masih terbungkus plastik dengan rapi yang ia sodorkan padaku. "Roti?" tanyaku bingung.

"Mikasa berencana membelikan roti yang terbatas itu untukmu. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menyerahkan roti itu secara langsung karena dia tidak ingin mengganggumu." ucap Armin sembari mendekatiku.

"Bawalah roti ini. Mungkin saja kau tidak bisa membeli apapun di sana." ucap Mikasa.

Baiklah. Kurasa yang dia lakukan agar aku berhemat. Yah, kulakukan ini agar aku bisa mendapatkan tiket untuk masuk ke dalam _event_ itu. Tiketnya terbilang membunuhku karena sangat mahal, apalagi _VIP_ alias aku bisa melihat Levi dengan jarak dekat, tak perlu melompat-lompat, 'kan?

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Mikasa." ucapku sembari menerimanya dan langsung berlarian keluar sekolah. "Aku akan segera pulang!" teriakku yang tentu untuk Mikasa dan Armin agar mereka tidak mengkhawatirkanku.

* * *

 **~Supermall~**

Aku berhenti di depan salah satu pintu yang merupakan pintu masuk _event_. Kemudian, aku ikut menganteri, menyerahkan tiket, dan yuuuhuuuu akhirnya aku masuk!

Aku langsung berdiri di depan pembatas antara pengunjung _VIP_ dengan perkumpulan para _dancer_. Levi tidak termasuk dalam perkumpulan ini. Perkumpulan para _dancer_ ini tentunya ikut dalam _event_ ini untuk menunjukkan aksi mereka.

Lantas, dimana Levi?

Levi tentu berada di ruangan khusus karena dia adalah bintang dari para dancer. Dan dialah yang akan menampilkan _**"Good Luck"**_ sebagai pembukanya.

"Jadi Levi akan menampilkan tiga tarian?" kudengar dari salah satu _dancer_ yang berada tak jauh dariku. Kalau tiga, artinya, dia akan menampilkan _dancer_ yang baru.

Tentu saja karena dia bintang _dancer_ , makanya dia harus menampilkan tiga _dance_ -nya. Semakin tidak sabar untuk melihatnya!

"Selamat datang, para hadirin!" aku terkejut saat seorang _MC_ membuka acara event ini. Dia pun mulai mengutarakan isi hati yang bla bla bla sangat panjang.

"Sebagai pembukanya, kita akan mempersilahkan _Unique Dancer_ , Levi Ackerman!"

 **~TBC~**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Ini cerita keenam saya dalam fandom "Shingeki no Kyoujin". Cerita ini saya ambil dari video MMD Levi. Cerita ini sebenarnya masih menjadi angan-angan saya, tapi saat saya mem-posting sesuatu di grup, tidak tahunya banyak yang merespon dan meminta untuk membuatkannya, terutama karena shipping langka, EreRi.

Kemudian, di dalam cerita tadi Eren memiliki 15 video. Sebenarnya itu berasal dari video yang saya koleksi dari youtube yang totalnya 95 video. Tapi, ada beberapa video MMD Levi dan hanya terpilih 19 video MMD yang menurut saya bagus dan itu dijadikan bahan dalam cerita ini.

Suka SnK tapi tidak pernah nonton MMD-nya? Bukan penggila namanya~! *ditabok pembaca*. Dan ke-19 video itu, ada dua model MMD yang cantik(?), keren, bahkan berkarisma. Mereka berdua adalah **Nii (** **弐様** **)** dan **Setsunagao-P (** **切な顔** **P)**. Thank you to you guys! Because of you, he so sexy and awesome! Saya berterima kasih juga pada para art MMD yang memadukan kedua model dengan motion dan efeknya. Saya kagum dengan kehebatan kalian! Jadi, jangan berhenti membuatnya ya~! Beserta rasa terima kasihku pada semuanya yang berhubungan dengannya~!

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk pembaca yang sudah mampir. Tapi, maaf kalau slow update karena saya fokus Tugas Akhir. Do'akan saya segera lulus agar bisa meneruskan cerita ini, ya~!

 **Salam**

 **Ricchan**


End file.
